CRAZY IDEA
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: Ini semua salah Sakura dan Karin yang menjebaknya dengan bermain TOD, membuatnya harus melakukan hal gila yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya. Biasakan tinggalkan komentar jika sudah membaca Don't Like Don't Read GAAINO.


Ini semua salah Sakura dan Karin yang menjebaknya dengan bermain TOD, membuatnya harus melakukan hal gila yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya.

 **CRAZY IDEA**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairings**

 **Sabaku Gaara And Yamanaka Ino**

 **A Story By Liana Hoshina**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Terlihat seorang siswa sedang menggerutu, tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab ia kesal, tapi dari raut mukanya ia seperti marah, kesal, dan malu. Entahlah. Jika dilihat siswa tersebut memakai seragam sekolah KHSI (Konoha High School International), salah satu sekolah terkemuka bertaraf international. Luas KHSI sendiri tidak tanggung-tanggung, luasnya sekitar 2,2 hektar. Jika kita membahas sekolah tersebut tidak akan ada habisnya untuk dibahas.

Mari kita fokus lagi pada siswa tersebut, jika kita perhatikan dari atas, ia mempunyai surai rambut berwarna pirang platina dengan gaya rambut ala ponytail. Parasnya cantik, alisnya melengkung, hidungnya yang kecil tapi mancung, bibirnya yang merah cery tanpa pewarna bibir, dan yang paling penting ialah bola matanya yang berwarna aquamarine. Siswa tersebut bermana Yamanaka Ino, Heiress dari Yamanaka Group.

Yamanaka ino menjadi primadona KHSI, karena ia cantik, pintar, kaya, ramah dan perangainya sopan. _Mary Sue_. Kebanyakan orang membenci orang cantik, tapi untuk kasus Ino sendiri ia tidak dibenci. Ia dipuja juga disayangi oleh semua _sensei_ dan teman-temannya. Ino memang sebersinar itu. Ino itu lugu, lucu dan dungu. buktinya ia kena jebakan sahabat pinky dan merahnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin.

Ino tidak habis pikir dengan perintah yang diberikan Sakura untuk tantangannya, ini pasti ulah Karin. Karin dan tipu muslihatnya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ino termakan rayuan sabahatnya sehingga ia mengikuti permainan tersebut. Jika mengingat kembali permainan itu Ino rasanya ingin tenggelamkan saja Sakura dan Karin ke dasar laut.

Masih segar diingatannya, ia dengan jumawa memilih dare dibandingkan dengan truth. Mereka bertiga memainkan permainan TOD (Truth or Dare). Permainan yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan. Tapi permainan kurang kerjaan itu membawa Ino pada pilihan dare agar dirinya untung, tapi yang didapat malah buntung.

"Sial." Makinya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Suasana kantin KHSI siang hari ini begitu penuh dan berisik, jelas berisik ini memang jam siswa makan siang. Ada yang sedang makan, bergosip, mengantri makanan, dan menunggu pesanan makanan tiba._

 _Di pojok meja kantin terlihat tiga sahabat bersurai pirang platina, pink, dan merah. Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka tiba. Karin dari tadi mengeluh lapar, tapi Ino dan Sakura tidak peduli pada Karin. Mereka lebih memilih memaikan smartphone mereka. Sebal tidak ada yang merespon, Karin malah semakin meracau kalau Ia lapar._

 _Tidak tahan dengan racauan Karin, akhirnya Ino mengalah. "Sabar mata empat, bukannya sebelum ke kantin kau makan roti melon punyaku." Tanya Ino heran._

" _Pig, roti melonmu itu hanya menyangkut di gigiku saja." Kesalnya, Ino seperti tidak mengerti dirinya saja._

 _Ino yang mendengar ucapan Karin hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu fokus kembali pada smartphonenya. Ia sesekali tersenyum, dan bergumam sendiri. Entah apa yang ia lihat._

" _Kurangi lah nafsu makanmu yang besar itu mata empat." Bujuk Sakura._

 _Karin tidak menjawab, ia hanya merasa lapar dan bosan karena menunggu pesanan mereka belum datang. "Ayo kita main permainan." Semangatnya, ia baru saja mendapatkan Ide Brilian. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari keduanya._

" _Forehead, ayo kita main." Rengek Karin._

 _Sakura menghela nafas dan (terpaksa) mengangguk, kalau dibiarkan merengek terus-terusan Karin terlihat urakan. Dan ia tentu saja tidak mau kena Imbasnya. Lalu karin menatap Ino dengan jurus puppy eyes. Ia tahu kalau Ino sebenarnya tidak tegaan._

" _Kau mau main apa memangnya.?" Ino akhirnya mengalah dan bertanya._

" _Ayo kita main_ TOD, Truth or Dare. _" Seru karin._

" _Baiklah, ayo kita main." Pasrah Ino, entah kenapa ia merasa punya firasat buruk._

" _Aku putar botolnya." Sakura memutar botol yang entah dari mana ia dapat, botol tersebut berputar dan perlahan berhenti ke arah Karin._

" _Truth or Dare." ino langsung bertanya._

" _Truth." Jawab Karin cepat._

" _Apa kau suka pada Suigetsu." Tanya Ino dan Sakura Bersamaan._

" _a-ku... aku-u tidak suka padanya." Karin dengan gugup menjawab. Mukanya memerah menyerupai rambutnya. Ia semakin terlihat seperti tomat._

" _Oh ya, tapi wajahmu berkata lain." Ino dengan jahil terus menggoda Karin._

" _Ah sudahlah." Elaknya. Lalu ia memutar botol tapi tidak mengenai keduanya, sekali lagi ia memutar botol dan botol tersebut mulai mengarah pada Ino._

" _Ah." Pekiknya kesal._

" _Truth or Dare." Tanya Sakura cepat._

" _Dare_. _" Ino dengan jumawa menjawab ucapan Sakura._

 _Ketika Sakura akan memberi perintah pada Ino, Karin langsung berbisik pada Sakura dan keduanya menyeringai. Keduanya lantas cekikikan, tapi yang telinga ino dengar mereka tertawa jahat._

" _Pig, kau harus melakukan *sensor* sepulang sekolah." Ucap sakura tersenyum jahil._

" _KAU GILA." Ino langsung berteriak, ia menghiraukan sebagian orang yang melihat ke arah mereka._

" _Kau harus segera melakukannya." Karin ikut menimpali._

 _ **End flashback**_

Suasana lorong sekolah sangat sepi, itu dikarenakan sebagian siswa sudah meninggalkan sekolah, dan sebagiannya lagi sedang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Ino berjalan dengan gugup, ia tidak sendirian. Sakura dan Karin berada dibelakangnya. Mereka berencana akan kelapangan basket untuk menemui seseorang yang berkaitan dengan tantangan Ino. Ingin sekali ia melarikan diri tapi itu jelas bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Kegugupannya semakin menjadi karena Ino mendengar suara para fansgirl yang berteriak "kyaaa-kyaaa" dengan keras. Ino semakin yakin bahwa tempat tujuan mereka sudah dekat. Melihat Ino yang enggan memasuki lapangan, Karin menarik (paksa) Ino untuk memasuki area lapangan basket. Mereka tiba ketika para anggota basket baru saja selesai latihan dan sedang beristirahat.

Tidak salah memang jika anggota basket mempunyai banyak fansgirl. Karena selain badan mereka yang bagus wajah mereka pun tampan, apalagi siswa yang berambut maroon itu. Sangat tampan walaupun ia tidak punya alis dan berwajah dingin sekalipun.

"Sudah puas pig melihatnya.?" Ucap sakura menahan tawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau lama sekali pig, ayo cepat datangi dia. Kita akan memantau dari sini." Karin mendorong punggung Ino.

Menghela nafas, Ino pun berjalan menghampiri siswa yang ditargetkan, Ino melihat siswa tersebut sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sangat Ino kenal. Siapa lagi jika bukan sepupu pirangnya, Namikaze Naruto. Siswa yang sedang mengobrol dengan naruto ialah Sabaku Gaara.

Merasa jika ada seseorang yang mendekat, mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Naruto langsung tersenyum sekaligus heran, kenapa Ino menghampirinya di lapangan basket. Aneh pikirnya.

"Ino-chan ada apa." Ucapnya mengacak rambut Ino, kebiasaanya jika bertemu dengan Ino.

Ino tidak marah, ia memaafkan Naruto kali ini. Sekarang yang terpenting ia harus menyelesaikan sesegera mungkin. Dengan gugup ia melihat ke arah Gaara yang ternyata sedang melihatnya juga.

"Ak-u ... aku." Ino menggigit bibirnya, sialan ia gugup sekali sekarang. Ino tidak tahu saja bahwa Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya bicaralah yang benar, ini seperti bukan kau saja." Naruto semakin penasaran apa yang membuat Ino seperti ini.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Sabaku-kun." Akhirnya Ino berani mengatakannya.

"Hn." Singkat dan padat, ciri khas Gaara sekali.

"Maafkan aku Sabaku-kun, kuharap kau tidak marah." Dengan berani Ino menarik kedua bahu Gaara agar sedikit membungkuk, kemudian ia berjinjit dan langsung mencium Gaara. Ino dapat mendengar para fansgirl Gaara berteriak histeris tidak rela jika idolanya Ino cium, mulut Naruto menganga, ia seakan tidak percaya jika sepupu pirang manisnya senekat itu. Sakura dan Karin tersenyum, mereka bertemu tangan karena Ino sudah besar sekarang. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri walaupun ia kaget, ia langsung menutupinya dengan muka datar. Tapi ia terlihat menikmati 'serangan' Ino.

Ino langsung menyudahi 'kegiatannya' yang berlangsung selama 5 detik, dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus Ino langsung berlari. Tapi, sayangnya dengan cepat Gaara menarik tangannya dan berkata "Payah."

"Apa maksudmu Sabaku-kun ?." Tanya Ino.

Sedikit menunduk Gaara berbisik, suaranya sedikit serak. "Akan kutunjukan ciuman itu seperti apa."

Gaara langsung meraih tengkuk leher Ino dan menciumnya kembali, satu tangannya yang lain meraih pinggang Ino. Ino yang kaget langsung mencoba melepaskan diri tapi dia tidak bisa. Semakin ia ingin lepas maka semakin kuat Gaara menciumnya. Ino memukul dada bidang Gaara, tapi Gaara tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali.

Demi Kami-sama, Ino sudah kehabisan napas dan ingin menyudahi kegiatan gila ini, tapi Gaara tetap tidak mau melepaskan pagutannya. Ah Ino sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, ia membangunkan panda yang sedang tidur.

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya jadi ooc langsung mencoba menyadarkannya. Ino mulai merasa pusing dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, samar-samar terdengar suara panik kedua sahabatnya dan Naruto yang terus memanggil Ino. Badannya terasa ringan, ia di bawa oleh seseorang. Siapa ? Gaara kah? Dan semuanya menjadi Gelap.

Ahh poor Ino.

End ? wkwkwk.

Gaara langsung membawa Ino ke uks dengan gaya bridal style. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang marah atau para fansgirl berisik itu, ia harus fokus bembawa Ino ke uks.

Dengan cepat ia langsung membaringkan Ino di kasue uks, ia berteriak agar dokter yang menjaga uks segera memeriksa Ino.

Ah ia merasa bersalah karena kelepasan.

Shizune langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Ino dan menempelkan stetoskop, lalu shizune mengambil obat serta meyerahkannya pada Gaara. "Jika ia sudah siuman berikan obatnya ya."

"Hn. Arigatou sensei."

Shizune pun pergi sambil bergumam. "Indahnya masa muda."

Gaara menunggu Ino dan duduk disamping kasurnya, jika mengingat kejadian dilapangan tadi ia hanya menghela napas. Berdekatan dengan Ino membuat ia gila. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengannya jika sudah siuman.

Dua jam terlewati tapi masih belum terlihat ada tanda-tanda bahwa Ino akan siuman, ketika Gaara akan keluar sebentar, ia mendengar suara Ino yang telah siuman.

"Aku dimana." Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mendekati Ino dan menjawab. "Uks, kau pingsan 2 jam."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"SABAKU-KUN." Ino berteriak kaget, ia tidak menyangka Gaara ada disini. Seakan teringat dengan kejadian tadi di lapangan basket, Ino langsung meminta maaf. "Gomen ne Sabaku-kun."

"Gaara." Gaara berbicara.

"Hah." Ino tidak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Gaara, Ino." Gaara menjelaskan. "Aneh rasanya jika kau memanggilku dengan Sabaku, itu seperti memanggil ayahku." Lanjutnya.

"Baik." Ucap Ino, entah kenapa ia meresa suasananya menjadi canggung.

"Ino."

"Ya."

"Kau harus tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu terhadapku." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Tanggung jawab ? tapi kan aku tidak menghamilimu Gaara." Ino bingung, tanggung jawab apa yang Gaara maksud.

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Ino hanya bisa sweetdrop. Memang benar apa yang Naruto bilang. Ino itu lugu, lucu dan dungu.

"Kau harus jadi tunanganku Ino." Gaara berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"HEEEEEE." Ino berteriak. "Kenapa aku harus jadi tunanganmu Gaara." Ino kesal, sangat kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah berani menciumku Ino." ucap Gaara tidak mau kalah. Waw Gaara berkata lebih dari dari sepuluh kata, keajaiban.

"AKU TIDAK MAU."

"Harus."

"TIDAK."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan kembali menciummu hingga kau pingsan." Ucap Gaara mendekat.

Melihat Gaara yang mendekat, Ino Panik. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perkataan Gaara. Ya untuk sekarang ini.

"YA, AKU MAU MENJADI TUNANGANMU, BERHENTI MENDEKATIKU SEKARANG JUGA." Jawab Ino berteriak, ia merasa kesal, malu dan sedikit senang.

"Oh ya." Ucapan Gaara entah kenapa terasa menyebalkan ditelinga Ino.

"IYA, GAARA. IYA." Ino kesal sekali, ternyata Gaara lebih menyebalkan dari Naruto.

Mendengar pengakuan Ino entah kenapa membuat Gaara menjadi senang, walaupun ia tutup dengan muka dingin andalannya.

"Good girl." Ucap Gaara menepuk kepala Ino.

Ino tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau tertawa. Ah membayangkan menjadi tunangan Gaara membuat kepala Ino Pusing, lebih baik ia tidur saja.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Sakura dan karin sedang duduk di cafe, keduanya terlihat sedang berbicara mengenai sahabat pirangnya.

"Kau yakin, Ino akan baik-baik saja ditangan Gaara." Sakura khawatir.

"Iya, Gaara tidak akan macam-macam." Jawab Karin santai.

"Aku tidak percaya, niatnya kita hanya menjahili Ino dengan menyuruhnya mencium Gaara. Tapi tidak tahunya, Gaara menjadi agresif." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya jika mengingat kejadian di lapangan basket tadi.

"Akhirnya Ino kita tidak menjomblo, benar kan forehead ?." tanya Karin.

"Ya, kau benar."

Walaupun mereka berkata begitu, tetap saja mereka khawatir pada Ino. Semoga kau baik-baik saja Ino, ucap mereka di dalam hati mendoakan Ino.

Ps : Akhirnya kelas juga, setelah ada insiden file gak ada walaupun udah ku save. Buat ulang lagi dan ternyata sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf untuk dua cerita yang lain masih belum di update, wkwkwk.


End file.
